Mystical Love
by Elie Rayes
Summary: Mystic comes back and wants to complete her life
1. Chapter 1

-1Walking into one of Toretto's infamous after race parties was like deja vu for Mystic Taroni, Leon's little sister who has been in England and Tokyo for the past 5 years. In those 5 years she had no contact with anyone but Leon and Mia. No one noticed her since her looks had changed since the last time they all saw her. She looked around and wondered if anyone thought about her. She saw Leon with a skank on his lap, Letty laid on the floor playing playstation, while Vince played guitar along with Nurega by Organic audio and Jesse danced with some brunette. Mystic moved out of the way as Dom walked in shortly followed by some surfer looking guy. Dom went straight to Leon and knocked the beer out of his hand.

"Dom man we was just about to go look for you." Leon called out as Dom headed to Vince who stopped playing guitar.

"Where were you?" Dom asked trying to keep calm.

"Man there was mass cops there. That shit was orchestrated." Vince said trying to convince Dom.

"This your beer?" Dom asked picking up one of the beers next to Vince.

"Yea that's my beer." He said confused but then noticed Brian as Dom walked away.

"Yo Dom why'd you bring the busta here?" He yelled making Dom whip around.

"Because the busta kept me out of handcuffs. He didn't just run back to the fort. The busta brought me back." He yelled before turning back to Brian and offering him a Corona. "That's Vince's so enjoy it." Dom said looking at Vince with a smug look. Vince was really pissed now. _Never take a mans beer _Mystic thought shaking her head as Brian asked Dom where the bathroom was.

"Who's Blondie?" Mystic asked Letty as Dom sat between the living room and dining room after Brian went upstairs.

"Brian Spilner." Letty said without thinking as Vince yelled at Dom.

"There was a time when I didn't know you." Dom pointed out.

"That was in the third grade." Vince said.

"So what girls are here?" Dom asked.

"You can have any girl you want . You want mine?" Leon asked motioning to the blonde.

"You need to shut the F." Letty said pointing to Leon. "You look a bit tired I think you should go upstairs and give me a message." she told Dom making Mystic snicker.

"What about all our guests?" Dom asked

"I think you should go upstairs and give me a message." She said dragging him upstairs as Brian came downstairs.

"You know you owe me a ten second car." Dom stated making Letty laugh as they walked up to their room, leaving Brian with the guys.

"Wipe the seat?" Vince asked sarcastically before Mia came and saved Brian.

"Should've known you dick heads would start trouble." Mystic said with a smirk making the guys turn around and look at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Vince asked still pissed.

"Aww Vince don't tell me you don't remember me." She said scratching her stomach showing the custom ring only her and Vince had. All the guys jaws dropped.

"Sis." Leon yelled hugging her with the biggest smile ever.

"Hey bro." She said hugging him back before Jesse attacked her with hugs.

"Why'd you leave?" Vince asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"To tell ya the truth, I'm not to sure why I left. It was kinda impulse." She said shrugging make Vince annoyed.

"So you just leave us on impulse? Did you even think about us?" He yelled before walking out of the house.

"I'll go talk to him." Leon said but was stopped by Mystic

"I'll deal with it." She said going outside and finding Vince leaning against his Maxima "Would it really matter if I had a reason for leaving?" She asked standing in front of him

"No, but it would still be nice." He said looking her in the eyes. "We missed you and we didn't know why you left. It was never the same without you."

"I'm sorry, V. I really am, but the only thing I'm sorry about is not having a reason to leave. I'm not sorry about leaving because if I didn't leave I wouldn't be the person I am now." She said as Brian and Mia left in Mia's Integra. "I've been here for 20 minutes and I already don't like this Brian character." She said shaking her head as she watched the street.

"Try telling that to the rest of the team." Vince said looking Mystic when she wasn't looking. Damn 5 years made her more beautiful then ever he thought. "It's good to have you back, Mystical." He said his nickname for her as he hugged her from behind.

"It's good to be back." She said leaning against him as they talked about what's happened since she's been gone.

"You do know that Vince is in love with her right?" Trinity, another member of the team that grew up with all of them, said.

"Naw. They're just friends." Leon said not wanting it to be true.

"Leon, man, I'm serious. He uses Mia to fill the void after Myst left." She said

"Fuck." He said running a hand through his hair. "What am I gonna do?"

"Let whatever happens happen because if I know Myst she feels the exact same way." Trinity said before leaving Leon to think about what she said as he watched Vince and Mystic talk.

"You're shitting me. You were in every Import magazine." Vince said in disbelief

"I shit you not. Did covers and shows. Did whatever I could to not think about LA." She said mumbling the last part hoping Vince didn't hear but he did since he was right behind her.

"Why didn't you wanna think about LA?" He asked after turning her around so she was facing him.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said looking down.

"You brought it up so now I wanna know why you didn't wanna think about LA." He said lifting her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes.

"I knew that if I thought about LA I would wanna come back and I wasn't ready to come back." She said hoping he wouldn't yell at her.

"Why...Why weren't you ready to come back?" He asked trying to calm down.

"Vince you gotta understand that for the past 5 years I've been on my own. I knew that once I came back I wouldn't have the same independence that I had. Everything would change and I just wasn't ready." She said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Ok I can understand that but you could've at least called." He said hugging her close to reassure her that he wasn't pissed.

"I did call. I called Mia and Leon every 6 months for the last 3 years." She said waiting for him to yell.

"I've been replaced by Mia." He said making them laugh. "So how long are you staying?" He asked as she sat on the hood of his Maxima.

"Not to sure right now. I was thinking about buying the house next door." She said shrugging.

"You buy a house in Tokyo or England?" He asked sitting next to her.

"I got a loft in Tokyo." She said like it was no big deal

"Damn. How much money were you making?"

"Bout $200,000 a year for working at Nissan designing cars and test driving them." She said as Mia pulled up.

"Vince? What the hell are you doing out here?" She asked walking up to them before seeing Mystic. "Hello, Who are you?"

"Wow have I really changed that much so no one can recognize me?" Mystic no one in particular.

"Mystic?" Mia asked before launching herself at Mystic. "O my god! How long have you been here?"

"I've been here since Dom came home." She said letting go of Mia as Leon, Jesse, and Trinity came out. "Trinity." Mystic said before Trinity hugged her.

"When did you get back?" Mia asked

"Yesterday." Mystic replied before noticing Leon glaring at Vince.

"You staying?" Trinity asked

"Not sure yet." She replied having a feeling someone would start yelling

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Leon asked.

"Exactly what it means, bro. I might stay or I might go back to Tokyo." She said

"But we're here. Remember us your family?" Mia said

"Yes you guys are my family and I'll never forget you guys but after being away for so long you become family with other people too." She tried to explain even though she knew it was a lost cause.

"So now we've been replaced?" Leon yelled

"You guys can never be replaced and you fucking know it. I'm just saying that I can't just pick up and leave this time. I have people counting on me and don't give me that bullshit about you guys counting on me. I have a career. I have almost everything I need in life. I came here to see if I would be able to have the rest of my life, but I guess that's to much to ask." She said staying calm as Vince rubbed her back.

"What career?" Trinity asked

"I help design and test drive cars for Nissan." She said feeling a headache coming on.

"So you're just going to throw your family away for your career and 'other family'?" Mia asked using air quotes around other family.

"I'm not throwing any thing away. This is one of the reasons I didn't wanna come back to LA because I knew you guys wouldn't understand and would get pissed if I left." She said before standing up and walking to her car.

"Wait Mystic." Vince said jogging over to her.

"V I just wanna go to my hotel room right now and sleep." She said sounding very tired.

"But I don't want you to leave. Why can't you just ignore them and stay with me?" He asked pouting.

"Because they won't let me ignore them." She said leaning against the car ready to cry.

"Man, come on." He whined making her laugh. "I knew you'd laugh." He said smiling all cheesy to where you could see slight dimples through his shaggy unkept beard.

"V I'm going to my hotel room. Hell, I'm paying $500 dollars a night for it, I'm going to use it." She said.

"Take me with you then." He pleaded trying to find a way to spend time with her.

"As long as you stop whining." she said with a smirk.

"Then I think we should leave now before they start forcing you to stay." He said as she unlocked the doors to the silver Mercedes Benz. Once they got in they took off leaving Leon yelling in the front yard.

"I'm not letting her date Vince." He yelled making Trinity pissed.

"She's 22, Leon. She's an adult and is smarter then most of us. She knows what she's getting into and knows how to take care of herself." She yelled

"Stop trying to tell me how to raise my sister." He yelled

"You never have or will ever raise her. She's been raising herself. Hell she could probably raise us." She yelled backing making them speechless realizing she was right.


	2. True Colors

"So you just gonna leave us again?" Vince asked Mystic while he laid on her bed and she changed in the bathroom.

"I'm not leaving for awhile and this time I'll have a reason to leave." She said walking out in boxers and a husband beater.

"And that reason will be?" He asked as she put her head on Vince's bare chest.

"That the team doesn't understand that I'm not the same little girls that needs to be told what to do." She said as Vince smoothed out her wavy hair.

"Why don't you sit them down and tell them this stuff. Maybe they'll understand it like I did." Vince suggested.

"They wouldn't understand it. Dom would have no idea what to do because he wouldn't know what it would be like to be told what to do." She said making Vince laugh.

"Got it all planned out I see." He said with a chuckle.

"You know it would be like that. It's sad how they can't deal with change." She said with a sigh.

"They just miss you is all. We haven't seen you in 5 years and now that you're here we don't want you to leave. After you left everything went to hell. We all felt like we were missing apart of us." He admitted.

"I didn't think it would be that bad when I left." She said regretting what she had done to the team, her family.

"Please just stay for a couple of weeks. At least 5 days. If you absolutely have to leave then I'll understand but just please stay for a while." He pleaded her looking into her emerald green eyes with his ocean blue ones.

"I was planning on staying for 2 weeks anyways." She said making Vince smile.

"Good cause I would've had to kick you're ass if you didn't." He said making Mystic laugh.

"You wouldn't lay a hand on me." She said getting under the covers with Vince.

"True, I couldn't ever think of hitting you." He said brushing some hair out of her face.

"I'm to precious." She said dramatically making them both laugh.

"Go to sleep ya big goof." He said turning off the side lamp.

"Meanie" She mumbled before going to sleep.

The next morning

"Wakey Wakey." Mystic said trying to wake up Vince but he wouldn't budge. Finally she slapped his head and made him wake with a start.

"What the hell?" He yelled rubbing his head and pouting at Mystical.

"Finally you wake up. You could probably sleep through a nuclear attack." She said getting off the bed and walking to the 'living room' part of her hotel room.

"You hurteded me." He said putting his head on her lap after she sat down on the couch.

"You deserve it." she said combing his hair with her fingers. Now only if we were naked and having sex Vince thought as they watched cartoons.

"Your on TV." Mystical said like a little kid pointing at Willie E Coyote on the TV chasing Roadrunner. Vince just laughed at her as his phone rang and he grabbed it.

"What up?" He answered.

"Where you at?" Dom asked as Leon yelled in that background.

"I'm at Mystic's hotel room." He said

"Because Leon's ranting about killing you two. Mainly you." He said watching Leon pace in front of him.

"Leon's saying he's gonna kill me." Vince told Mystic who was watching him.

"Over my dead body." She said loud enough for Dom to hear.

"You two better come over here so you all can straighten this shit out." Dom said before hanging up

"Dom wants us at the fort to straighten all this out." He said pulling his jeans and shirt on.

"Always gotta get his nose in shit." She said referring to Dom, as she turned off the TV and grabbed her keys.

"He means well, sometimes." He replied as they got in the elevator.

"I hope this doesn't turn into a Pay Per View WWE Match." She said

"You and me both." He said as they walked to the parking lot. When they got to the fort Leon ran out and started yelling about the two of them running off. Vince and Mystic just rolled their eyes as they made their way to the house.

"Damn girl. You looking foxy." Letty said hugging her before Dom.

"Thanks. I try to keep my good looks up, ya know?" She said laughing.

"You staying or what?" Leon asked bluntly.

"The answers the same as last night. I don't know but with the way your acting it would be better if I left." She said keeping her cool.

"But Myst, Why do you have to go back to Tokyo?" Trinity asked.

"It's been home to me for the past 4 years. Everything I own, am , live for is there." She explained

" I, for one, say do what you wanna do. You're a big girl now and you know what you wanna do. All I gots to say is call us once in a while." Letty said. Dom, Jesse and the girls agreed making Leon even more angry.

"You guys are just gonna let her leave again?" He yelled

"She's a grown up and she obviously likes living on her own. Let her live her life, man." Dom said

"What do you think of all this shit, Vince?" Letty asked noticing he kept quite the whole time.

"I don't want her to go but if its what she truly wants then I'll deal." He said looking Mystic in the eyes the whole time.

"I can't believe all of you." Leon yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Why can't you believe that all they want is for me to be happy? What's so hard about that Leo?" She yelled in his face and shocking everyone at how fast she was. "I'm sick of hearing your shit. I haven't been LA for a day and you're already bitching at me."

"I'm bitching at you because this is the first time in 5 years I've seen my baby sister and now you wanna go back to another country." He said angrily.

"Well if you wanted to see me so much then why didn't you come to visit me? I sent you plane tickets." She yelled

"What plane tickets?" Dom demanded.

"The plane tickets I sent for all of you to come to Tokyo but I'm guessing he never told you about them." She said never taking her eyes off Leon.

"We never heard a word about it." Dom said calmly but very pissed off.

"You wanna explain?" Vince asked trying to calm himself down but it wasn't till Mystic sat on his lap that he calmed down. She always had a calming effect over him that no one truly understood.

"I didn't think you guys would really go for it." Leon said lamely.

"You fucking dipshit." The girls yelled.

"So we could've seen her?" Jesse asked trying to comprehend everything.

"You could've seen me in either May of 2000 or in July 2003." She said before walking out of the house.

"I'm sorry." Leon said

"Save that shit for someone who cares." Vince said before going after Mystic who had taken off. Vince remembered her saying that she always loved going to the coast when things were to hard to handle. He headed toward the beaches until he saw her car on the side of he road. He pulled up next to the car and got out.

"I think I should just go back to Tokyo." She said when he found her sitting in the sand with her head on her knees.

"I don't want you to go." He said sitting next to her. Watching her all he wanted to do was hold her and never let her go. Little did he know she wanted the same thing.

"I don't wanna go." She said before she started crying .

"Don't leave, please." He pleaded as he held her.

"Give me one good ass reason on why I should stay and deal with Leon's bullshit." She challenged looking him in the eyes. Then Vince did the unexpected and kissed her. She kissed him back instantly making Vince smile.

"One reason for you to stay? Because I feel in love with you when I met you and can't stand to live without you anymore." He said after they broke away.

"And here I though I was the only one." She mumbled but Vince still heard her.

"Come again?" He asked cocking his eyebrow

"I feel in love with you when I first looked into your beautiful blue eyes." She said blushing slightly.

"I love you." He said loving how it sounded saying it to her.

"I love you too." She said with a big smile.

"Now will you stay?" He asked like a little kid

"Let's see how this stuff at the house goes and then I'll let you know." She compromised as she put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I can maybe deal with that." He said hugging her back.

"But no matter what I still have to go back to Tokyo." She said

"That's cool. As long as you come back. Now lets go and get this shit over with." He said pulling them to their cars. When they got back to the house thy found everyone still in the living room yelling at Leon.

"Should we interrupt?" She whispered putting her arms around Vince.

"I say we wait a bit." He said hugging her closer as they watched for about 20 minutes before Trinity noticed them.

"I knew it." Trinity yelled pointing to them. Everyone's attention was immediately off Leon and on them.

"Oh hell naw!" Leon yelled pissed.

"Don't say shit if you value your life, Leon Marcus Taroni." Mystic warned.

"What the hell are you thinking?!"

"I'm thinking that I love Vince and hate you, to be exact." She said with no remorse.

"You don't mean that." Leon said quietly.

"I do love him, Leon. And how do you expect me not to hate you after all this shit you been doing and saying since I came here? Man, I fucking love and I hate you at the same time. All I've wanted is for you to happy for me but now it ain't worth it if your gonna do all this shit." She said with tears in her eyes but none fell.

"Myst, you know I love you but this is the first time I've seen you in so long. I miss having my lil sister. And as for you and Vince. I'm happy you're happy with him but if he treats you wrong I'll beat his ass." Leon said before opening his arms out to hug her. Vince slowly let her go and smiled as brother and sister hugged.

"Just no more bull shit while I'm here. Alright? No matter what happens I'll still have to go back to Tokyo. If I end up moving to LA I'll be in Tokyo for at least a month at least to get my shit and do all the shit with Nissan." She explained after her and Leon broke the hug and they all sat down.

"How'd you even get that job with Nissan?" Letty asked

"I meant one of the big heads there through a friend and he asked me what kind of ideas I could bring to Nissan and I told him a few. I immediately got hired." She said with a proud smile.

"You were always popping out new ideas." Mia said.

"If you move back you are definitely going to have to tell me some of their secrets." Jesse said.

"I will. They got some awesome new cars coming out. Really fast and comfortable."

"What kind of cars you got?" Dom asked after getting everybody drinks.

"I only got a skyline but I wanna get another. I either want another car or bike.

"A motorcycle?" Leon asked.

"Naw. A tricycle." She said sarcastically making everyone, but Leon, laugh. "Yes, a motorcycle. I want a Ducati."

"You a crazy lil girl." Dom said shaking his head.

"She ain't lil. Trust me." Vince said with a smirk making Mystic slap his chest.

"Dude! I don't want to know that shit." Leon yelled covering his eyes as everyone laughed.

"Sorry, man." Vince said not at all sorry. Shit, he had his girl. What did he have to be sorry about.

"How long you here for?" Trinity asked.

"2 weeks. Then I have to go back."

"Well since its only Saturday and there ain't any races, I say we go to a club." Mia said.

"We should." Letty said looking at Dom.

"It's up to Myst." He said making everyone looking at her.

"Wait. Did Dom just give up control of something?" She asked mocking shock. "Well damn. We going clubbing tonight."

"Good. Now we need to go to the mall and find new outfits." Mia said standing up.

"You think ordering people around is inherited in the Toretto family?" Mystic whispered to Vince who laughed.

"I'm sure." He said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mystic, you coming?" Letty asked.

"Girl, I got too much clothes. I need to stop spending money." She replied.

"Well then come just for the hell of it. We can have a fun girls day out. We'll be away from the pesky boys." Letty said.

"We're not pesky." Dom protested.

"Course not, papi." She said kissing his cheek with a smirk.

"Fine I'll go." Mystic said. "We'll take my rental."

"Oooh. I've always wanted to be in a Mercedes." Trinity said giddy.

"Be careful." Vince said as Mystic stood up.

"I will." She said before giving him a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." He said with a smile as the girls left.

"Do you really love her?" Leon asked.

"I'm so in love with her it scares me." He replied looking Leon dead in the eyes.

"Just making sure, bro." He said seeing that Vince's words were genuine.

"I understand, man." Vince said offering his hand, which Leon shook.

"Now that that's done, let's get the cars cleaned so they look good tonight." Dom ordered.

"Definitely inherited." Vince mumbled with a laugh.

Later that day

The guys had just finished their cars inside and out when the girls came back.

"Bag Mania." Leon said making the guys laugh as the girls pulled bag after bag out of the trunk. In the end Mia had five, Trinity and Letty had 4, and Mystic had one.

"What's in the bag?" Vince asked trying to look in the small bag but she wouldn't let him see.

"You'll see it later." She said with a wink.

"Can't even get a hint?" He asked pouting.

"Shit. I wish they'd give me a hint about the damn bag." She said referring to Letty, Mia, and Trinity, who were smiling.

"Trust me. You both will thank us later." Letty said before Vince and Mystic looked at each other and simultaneously said "Sex toy."

"Not quite." Mia said.

"Fuck it. I wanna know." She said opening the bag. "You got me a gun?"

"What?" Vince asked looking into the bag.

"Sike." She said laughing

"Hey this is cool." He said pulling out the black shirt that had Wile E. Coyote on it.

"Nice guys." She said to the girls with a smile.

"I think V's happier about it then you." Letty said as Vince smiled like a lil kid.

"It's cool." He said. "You are definitely wearing this tonight."

"We should probably start getting ready now." Trinity suggested.

"I'm gonna go back to my hotel room. So I'll be back later." Mystic said before giving Vince a kiss before going to her car.

"Come on. Let's get ready." Dom said before everyone ran for one of the 3 bathrooms.


	3. Drunken Love

3 hours later

Mystic finally came back wearing her new shirt, a pair of low rise black jeans and white air force ones. Her hair was pin straight and she had no makeup on.

When she walked into the house she found all the guys in the living room.

"Damn I feel fast." She said sitting on Vince's lap.

"You taking your rental?" Dom asked

"Naw. Left it at the hotel. Took a cab here." She said.

"I could've picked you up." Vince said.

"V if came do you think we would've left?" She whispered to him.

"True." He said with a sly smile.

"Man, you two act like you've been together for years." Dom said to Vince and Mystic.

"Probably because we know each other way too well." Vince suggested.

"Come on girls! Lets go already" Dom yelled up the stairs.

"We're coming. Damn." Letty said as the three girls ran down the stairs.

"Alright who's driving with who?" Leon asked

"Dom and Letty. Mia, Trinity, and Leon. Me and Vince." Mystic suggested.

"Sounds good." Letty said before dragging Dom out of the house with the others soon following.

"I'm soo smart." Mystic said with a laugh as they got in the cars.

"Cocky little girl." Vince said with a smirk.

"Oh but aren't you the one that said I wasn't little?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm very wrong. You're anything but lil." He said looking at her head to toe when they stopped at a red light.

"And don't forget it.: She said as a car of wannabe street racers pulled up next to them.

"Hey honey you should leave him and come get a real man." one of the punks said.

"Honey I got a real man. He can please me better then your pencil dick self could." She said making Vince laugh at how quick she was.

"What the hell is going on back there?" Dom asked over the walkie talkie.

"Some lil punk is trying to flirt with Mystic and she is insulting him." Vince said while laughing. They could here tell the guy to go to Hollywood BLVD for ass because she wasn't giving him any. The guy called her a bitch before taking off.

"Do you always gotta start shit, Myst?" Trinity asked as they walked up to the club.

"He started it." She said. "Damn wannabes."

"I'll protect you." Vince said pulling her closer to him as they walked behind the rest.

"You my superman now?" She asked smiling at him.

"I'm anything you want me to be." He said before kissing her forehead.

"I'm gonna have to keep that in mind for later." She said in his ear.

"You do that." He said with a smirk.

"Alright. What's everyone drinking? We partying tonight." Trinity said as they got a table. Everyone cheered and started around of drinks.

Next Morning

"Oh shit. That's the last time I play quarters with Leon." Mystic said muffled by Vince's chest.

"That was definitely a fun game to watch." Vince said with a chuckle.

"My head is going to hurt for the next freaking year." She said putting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Mmmm. I might know something to help that." He said running his hands up and down her back.

"I'm sure you do." She said rubbing her hand over his chest and kissing his neck.

"Wake up sunshine's." Trinity said busting into Vince's room.

"Go away." Mystic whined, throwing the covers over her head.

"We got a full day. It's officially a girls day out. Better then yesterday." Trinity said dancing around the room.

"Actually I want to spend the day with my bro. Sorry punkin." Mystic said

"Aww come on." Trinity responded pouting.

"Family." She said with a shrug.

"Fine. The girls ain't gonna be happy though." Trinity said walking out.

"They never are," Mystic mumbled snuggling into the sheets. Vince just chuckled.

"So you're going to hang with Leon the whole day?" Vince asked pushing the hair out of her face.

"Yea. I need to spend some time with him." She said

"As long as I get you at night I'm cool." Vince said with a mischievous smirk.

"Fine by me." She said pulling him over and kissing him.

"Not what I want to see." Leon said shielding his eyes.

"Shouldn't walk in here then." Mystic said with a giggle.

"Touche. I hear you are spending the day with me." He said leaning in the doorway.

"Correct. Now get out so I can put clothes on."

"TMI!!!!" Leon yelled walking down the hall.


	4. Houses

-1"Now that you have decided to join the world again. What are we doing today?" Leon asked Mystic. Everyone was on their way out to the garage or the diner.

"Dunno. I just said we are hanging out. Not that I had a 5 point plan." She said jokingly

"Why don't you look for a place?" Vince said with a grin.

"I vote for that." Leon said

"I don't want a fight so I will say sure." Mystic said

"Smart girl." Leon said handing her a glass of orange juice.

"I try." she said.

"I'll see you two later." Vince said before giving Mystic a quick kiss.

"So you seriously wanna look at some places?" Leon asked after Vince left.

"Why not? Looks like I'll be moving back." She said a little apprehensive.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked

"I don't know. It's just going to be weird to be back in Cali. Not speaking Japanese everyday." She said with a laugh.

"Well I have a girl I used to see that is a realtor and can find you something good around here." Leon said

"You've actually dated a girl with a real job? I'm impressed." Mystic joked.

"Hilarious. I've dated my fair share of respectable women. At least ones that don't mind that I work in garage and street race." Leon said thinking about it.

"Not many huh?" Mystic said patting his back.

"It was mainly good girls who wanted to piss off daddy."

"I'll find you the right girl."

"Really? Where?"

"You'll see." She said with a sneaky smile. "But for now lets go talk to this friend of yours and find me a place." They left for Cassandra Lee's realty office in Leon's Skyline.

"Leon? What are you doing here? Wait, Finally moving out of the team place?" She asked before noticing Mystic. "Who's your friend?"

"My sister Mystic. She's moving back from Tokyo and needs a place. She doesn't want to be in the cramped house." He said as Mystic checked out the 5'8 blonde in business attire.

"Well lets go in and see what we can find." She said all business as she lead them into her office.

"I'd like something near Leon. 2 stories, 3 bedrooms, office, 2 car garage. Nice backyard would be good." Mystic said as they sat down.

"Price range?" She asked writing everything down.

"Price is no problem." Mystic said

"Are you sure? " She said looking skeptical

"I work for Nissan so yea I'm sure." Mystic said looking at Leon. What was the deal with this chick?

"Well let me go print up some places and I'll let you drive by and see. Then we can get together later and put together a list together and look inside the houses.' She said before walking out the office. Leon and Mystic looked at each other and shrugged.

'She is something else.' Mystic said lowly with a chuckle. Leon snorted. They made small talk as they waited. When Cassandra came back she handed them a list and they were on their way. They looked at a 3 mediocre houses before taking a break and heading to the diner. They pulled in right after the guys from the garage.

'Pretty good timing.' Mystic said to Leon as they got out. They all sat around and bullshitted.

'Find any good places?' Dom asked as he eat a sandwich.

'Ehh. They kinda blow.' She said from her spot on Vince's lap. She scanned the list as they talked and shook her head.

'I don't think I'm going to find the house with this chick of yours.' She said to Leon as she set the list down.

'We can always just drive around and see what houses have for sale signs up.' He said before taking a sip of his pop.

'Works for me.' She said as Vince pulled her back into his chest and kissed her neck. Soon they all left to go back about their day.

'Be careful.' Vince said with his arms around Mystic as they stood by the cars.

'I'll be waiting at the house for ya.' She said with a smile before giving him a kiss.

'Let's go!' Leon yelled before getting in his Skyline and waiting for his sister. She got in and watched as Vince got in his car as they left to go look at more houses.


End file.
